cfhffantasyleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrors
The Terrors (TT) are a CFHF Fantasy League team owned and operated by InfinityIggy. The Terrors have existed since the CFHFF Leagues debut season in 2012/2013. The Terrors are currently unofficially sponsored by Gatorade. Team History The Terrors were originally intended to be a pyramid scheme based out of Dubai. When authorities discovered the illegal operation, The Terrors were forced to join a real-fantasy hockey league or face 30 years in a Saudi Arabian prison. The 2012/2013 inaugural season of the CFHFF was not a successful one for The Terrors. In the sixth week of the season both the GM and ownership group of the team went into hiding in order to evade capture by Saudi Arabian authorities. This lead to the derailment of The Terrors season who would eventually finish out of the playoffs in 14th place overall. During the offseason team captain and drama queen Alexander Ovechkin was involved in an altercation with GM InfinityIggy in which Ovechkin threatened to “leave for Russia and never come back”. Reportedly, because InfinityIggy called him “a lazy no good Russian”, in essence blaming him for the teams lack of success. Following the altercation Ovechkin was traded for Ryan Nugent-Hopkins and Seth Jones, as well as the 1st Overall pick in the prospect draft, and a 2nd round pick as well. Shea Weber has been named captain for the 2013/2014 season. When asked what it felt like to be named captain of The Terrors, Weber remarked: “Please god help me, I am trapped on this team and we are terrible, please trade me! God I miss Ryan Suter....”. GM InfinityIggy, predicts a championship level season from his team in 2013/2014. The 2013/2014 season was a a disappointing one for The Terrors as they missed the playoffs for the second season in a row. The 2014/2015 season marked a solid improvement in The Terrors on ice performance, and roster management. The Terrors missed the playoffs by the slimmest of margins, finishing 9th overall. The Terrors clinched their 1st Division Championship in Week 19 of the 2015/2016 season, they also secured their 1st playoff birth by doing so. GM InfinityIggy also won the H. Jay Feaster Award for Outstanding Achievement in the Field of General Management. The Terrors won their 2nd Division Championship in 2016/2017. GM InfinityIggy also won the H. Jay Feaster Award for Outstanding Achievement in the Field of General Management. On February 13th 2018, long time captain of the Terrors, Shea Weber was traded to the Wu-Tang Killa Beez in a 3-way deal that brought back Mark Giordano and Mats Zuccarello. Sidney Crosby was named captain and Drew Doughty was given the alternate. Weber had been a Terror since the leagues inaugural season in 2012. Weber played 387 games as a Terror. The Terrors won their 3rd Division Championship in 2017/2018. Captain Sidney Crosby was traded in the offseason. On January 18th 2019, the Terrors named Mikael Backlund as their 4th captain in franchise history. Active Roster Prospects & Draft Picks * Gabriel Vilardi * John Quenneville * Josh Ho-Sang * Jayce Hawryluk * Michael Dal Colle * Jay O'Brien Forever a Terror Shea Weber (2012-2018, Captain 2013-2018, 387 Games) Category:Team pages Category:Loob Division